VoIP is a technology that allows the packet switched systems and transmission channels that connect computer networks to act as an alternative to traditional circuit switched telephone networks, delivering real-time voice to both standard telephones and personal computers (PCs). VoIP allows an individual to utilize a network connection to transmit voice encapsulated data packets over available local communication lines, such as the Internet. This is typically facilitated by the use of an Analog Telephone Adapter (ATA) which emulates some functions of a phone company's central office and connects via a wired interface to a network like the Internet.
Fixed-mobile convergence (FMC) is a service at the intersection of VoIP, mobile/cellular, and broadband Internet technologies, that attempts to bridge cellular/mobile networks with switched/fixed telephone networks. Two primary methods exist for mobile operators to provide a FMC service in a residential environment with existing handsets, where the legacy analog phone line is not required. The first method requires subscribers to obtain a dual-mode handset and access the network through unlicensed mobile access (UMA), traditionally through the 802.11a/b/g/n connection, also known as wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi). A benefit of UMA is that the unlicensed frequencies around 2.4 GHz can be utilized freely by the operators and subscribers within regulatory limits for reasonable transmitted power levels.
An alternative approach for offering FMC is to deploy a “user base station” or femtocell, directly within the subscribers' premises, e.g., home or office. With a femtocell, the handset (mobile device) accesses the femtocell through traditional licensed spectrum, via a radio link that implements traditional mobile network standards. The power levels between the femtocell and the attached mobile device are generally much lower than the power levels between a macrocellular base transceiver station (BTS) and mobile device, because the limited range of the femtocell is intended to cover the subscriber's premises.
There is a need in the art for femtocell devices that can deliver fixed-mobile convergence solutions to facilitate VoIP voice and data transmission.